


This is my Gift to You

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kozume Kenma, because I love him, small mention of kuroo, super late birthday fic for hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma may not work hard on most things, but he will work hard on making sure that Hinata has a wonderful present for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my Gift to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I meant to finish this on Hinata's birthday, but better late than never right? Finishing this piece has renewed my want to work on Digital Love since I have time now to work on it. I'm still deep in KenHina and those chapters where they text and think about each other didn't help. I hope you all enjoy this and if you want to talk more kenhina or a/b/o with me visit my tumblr sugasosweet07.
> 
> Next piece will be about MatsuHana cause I love the meme team.
> 
> Okay enjoy!

Kenma frowned while he worked through the level of his current game. Hinata’s birthday was coming up soon and he spent most of the week wracking his mind on what he could give him. He wanted to give him something good, something that he would remember, and keep for a long time. There was something else he wanted to give him, though he figured he should wait when their courtship finished. Kenma saved the level and laid back on his bed. There had to be something he could get him, if he only knew what that thing could be.

He reached over for his phone and started flipping through different sites to find something that would stand out. Hinata was one of the few people in his life that he went out of his way to make sure things were great. He continued to flip through different sites and nothing still stood out to him. He placed his phone on his bed with a groan.

Why couldn’t he find anything?

Hinata always gave him such great gifts. There were the mugs, the shirts, the one time he waited in line with Kuroo to get him that game, and the list goes on and on. He wanted to give him something nice like that. If he only knew what to give him. Kenma pressed his face against his pillow where Hinata’s scent lingered on it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against it with a soft content sigh.

He wished Hinata could move in with him soon, but he had to wait for the lease of his current apartment to expire. He only had to wait for four weeks then they would be together and they could get mated. Sometimes he wish it would happen sooner, it was hard for him to be patient when it came to Hinata, his future mate.

Kenma wondered what else he could do when a gift idea came to him. He sat up and grabbed his phone to check the date. It was two days before Hinata’s birthday he had enough time to gather the things he needed for Hinata’s gift. Kenma got out of bed and put his phone in his pocket. He stretched his arms over his head on his way to get his shoes. Kenma frowned when the heat hit him when he opened the door. He would rather stay inside and get started on his new RPG, until he thought about Hinata’s smiling face. It was enough to get him to walk out the door and call Kuroo to join him.

He wasn’t one to come up with spontaneous gifts, but he would make an exception.

He really hoped Hinata would like it.

*~*~*

Kenma forgot how fast time could pass when he looked forward to something. Well, except when a new game was set to drop that always felt like it took forever. It wasn’t long before Hinata’s birthday rolled around. Kenma woke up that morning to an arm around his waist. He looked at Hinata’s sleeping face before he settled back against the pillows. He normally didn’t wake up so early, but he wanted to make Hinata breakfast. He figured it would be a good way for him to start his birthday.

Kenma tried to ease out of his arm when Hinata stirred next to him. He turned to Hinata who opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Morning Kenma.”

“Morning Shouyo, happy birthday.”

Kenma felt his heart skip when Hinata lit up next to him. He could be brighter than the sun sometimes.

Hinata kissed his cheek. “Thank you! Oh, did you want to go to my birthday party tonight? Tanaka and Noya-san are throwing it and they invited a lot of people. I understand if you don’t want to go.”

Kenma shook his head. “I don’t mind going. I’ll be with you and Kuroo will be there too.”

“Yep! He’s going with Daichi-san I think.”

“Then I don’t mind going with you.”

“Great! I’ll let them know after breakfast.” Hinata kissed his cheek before he sat up and stretched his arms above his head. He laughed softly when Kenma sat up and leaned against his side. Hinata placed his hand over Kenma’s and gently rubbed it. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? It is your birthday.”

“Yeah, but you normally don’t get up this early.”

The little things that Hinata remembered always warmed Kenma’s heart. He shook his head and kissed the side of Hinata’s neck. “I can make an exception today.”

Hinata smiled as he took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “How do you feel about going out today?”

Kenma hummed softly and leaned against him. “It’s _your_ birthday. Do you want to go out?”

“I won’t go out if you feel too tired.”

Kenma shook his head. “I’m feeling good today. Where were you like to do?”

“I was thinking we can go out for breakfast then come back here for lunch and we can nap for a bit before we go to the party!”

Kenma gave a small smile as he nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

“Great!” Hinata leaned up a bit and pressed a kiss on Kenma’s forehead. “I’m going to get to ready, okay?”

Kenma nodded. “Okay,”

Hinata rubbed their noses together before he got out of bed with another yawn. Kenma laid back down and snuggled back into the sheets with a smile. Hinata could do anything he wanted, but he still thought about Kenma and his needs. Kenma never wished to be mated with someone so much before. He was going to take a quick nap when he remembered his present. He rubbed his face against his pillow before he got out of bed. He walked over to the closest and pulled out the gift bag he kept hidden behind some of his shoe boxes in the back. His nerves started to climb when he returned to the bed and waited for Hinata. Kenma wondered if he should have kept the bag hidden, until they came back for breakfast. Or would after breakfast be a better time? He almost got lost in his thoughts when Hinata’s excited gasp cleared his haze. He held up the back as he gave a shy smile.

 “Happy Birthday Shouyo. I hope I was able to get everything you wanted.”

Hinata quickly joined him on the bed and kissed his cheek. “Thank you so much! I can’t wait to see what you got me.”

Kenma tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I picked different things that you would like and something special too.”

Hinata happily pulled the box and card out the bag. He read the card first, smiling at the message, and the picture Kenma drew of his favorite video game character. He happily placed the card aside before he kissed his cheek. “Thank you for the card. I really like it!”

He undid the ribbon on the box before he opened the box to see different items in the box. He pulled out a mug with wings on the front, a big t-shirt of Hinata’s favorite movie, a keychain of another of his favorite video game character, and kneepads. While Kenma didn’t play as much anymore, he would play with Hinata when he joined the local team for a friendly match.

While Hinata went through his box Kenma messed with the end of his t-shirt. When Hinata pulled out the special item, Kenma looked down at his feet. He worried that the phone charms of a crow and a cat would be too cheesy. It was a small reminder of their old teams when Kenma didn’t know that the boy who walked over to him would be his future mate. Kuroo reassured him that it would be cute, maybe he should have bought the phone case instead.

At the silence Kenma swallowed and looked over at him. “Do you like it?”

Hinata hugged him and pressed kisses against his cheek. “I love it! Thank you so much for the gifts Kenma!”

Kenma smiled as he leaned against him. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked everything. Do you like the crow charm?”

Hinata nodded. “I do, but do you mind if I take the cat one instead?”

“Sure, but why?”

“That way we can be together even when we can’t see each other!”

Kenma felt his cheeks heat up. He wondered what he did to get such a sweet mate like Hinata. He tucked a few strands behind his ear as he nodded. “That’s fine.”

Hinata took the cat charm and placed it among the rest of his gifts. He reached over for Kenma’s hand and gently placed the crow one in his palm. Kenma closed his hand over it before he slipped it in his pocket. He liked having something with him that would remind him of Hinata. Everything went much better than he expected. He looked up when Hinata placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Kenma closed his eyes ready for it when he pulled back and placed a hand over his mouth.

“Wait a minute, I need to brush my teeth first.”

“I can handle a little morning breath.”

Kenma shook his head. “I can’t. It will only take a few minutes.”

Hinata laughed. “Okay, I’ll be here.”

Kenma squeezed his hand before he got up and walked over to the bathroom. It didn’t take him long to brush his teeth and join Hinata again. He nearly stopped when he saw Hinata wearing the t-shirt he got him. He would have to take a picture of it later. Kenma walked over and took a seat next to Hinata. “You can kiss me now.”

Hinata happily wrapped his arms around Kenma and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Kenma hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Hinata moved to deepen the kiss when Kenma leaned back. “Wait, what about breakfast?”

“We won’t be too late. Besides, if we are we can take an early lunch. If that works for you.”

“But it’s your day Shouyo.”

“I know, but my day won’t be very happy if you’re unhappy.”

“You’re too much sometimes…” Kenma whispered as he leaned forward to kiss him again. Hinata hummed softly in the kiss as he eased him down on the bed. Kenma moaned softly against his lips and rubbed Hinata’s back. It would be the first birthday since they agreed to be mates. Kenma didn’t know if he would have such great idea for next year. As long as he could keep that smile on Hinata’s face he would be happy.

Kenma moaned a little louder when Hinata found one of his spots. They would be late for breakfast, probably lunch too with the way Hinata’s scent joined the pleasurable haze in his mind. Kenma didn’t mind, it was Hinata’s birthday. If Hinata wanted to have him first he would be just fine with that.  

 


End file.
